1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a medical imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a computed tomography (CT) apparatus and a method of controlling X-rays in the CT apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus acquires an image of an internal structure of an object through non-invasive inspection to visualize details of internal body structures, internal organs, and fluid flow. Examples of the medical imaging apparatus include a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a CT apparatus, an X-ray apparatus, and an ultrasound apparatus.
The CT apparatus may provide a cross-sectional image of an object and achieve a non-overlapping representation of an internal structure (e.g., organs such as the kidneys and the lungs), as compared to a general X-ray apparatus.
The CT apparatus acquires X-ray images by transmitting X-rays to an object. However, during a CT scan, the object may be exposed to a high dose of uncontrolled X-rays, and the lifetime of a detector for detecting X-rays may be reduced. Thus, there is a need for a method of effectively controlling X-rays emitted by a CT apparatus.